Top 5 Craziest Races
Top 5 CRAZIEST and most historic races as ranked by Bob and Darrell. These five are so crazy they even have nicknames! Two honorable mentions. Extra 1. 2002 Homestead 350 "2nd Hottest Race" Bob: Before our top 5 here are two honorable mentions. The 2002 Homestead 350 best known for the overheating engines, and the near dehydration and hospitalization of Johnny Blamer and James Cleanair who actually FAINTED! Extra 2. 1988 Daniel 500 "The Death of Don Chapcar" Bob: Another honorable mention. The 1988 Daniel 500 is infamous. Don Chapcar and Alex Quint fall of the speedway while Taylor Bendy immediately announces retirement after the end of 1988 season. Alloy Wilson won due to the last lap chaos. This is a race everyone wants to forget but they cannot. It's not that crazy though which is why it keeps off the top 5. Darrell: Yeah, I remember racing and they told us Chapcar had died. I even started to CRY! Don was cool! So was Tom Landis and even Ronald Oaks. 5. 2013 Copper Canyon 400 "Copper Canyon Bruce Miller Chaos" Bob: We can't possibly forget this race. The first turn chaos in which Buck Bearingly got loose and went on top of Chip Gearings before flipping and collecting 2 more racers. Darrell: As for why it's called "Copper Canyon Bruce Miller Chaos" and not "Copper Canyon Chaos" we will get to that. On lap 89, a bird later confirmed to be a Spearow from the Pokemon franchise hit Bruce Miller right on the windshield. Even after the strike it stole Bruce's left rear tire before the Spearow fainted. Bruce now on three wheels with his eye badly damaged kept continuing before he crashed into Tommy Highbanks. Bob: Bruce took five races off and had to get View Zeen windshields after that and got fired after 2014. His backup racer raced those five races until Bruce returned for the 2013 Sputter Stop 400. 4. 2008 Texas 300 "Countryside Mayhem" Bob: The 2008 Texas 300 was infamous, super infamous for Claude Scruggs having brake failure going all the way to the countryside as well as hitting a field, a barn and finally hitting a tree. Man what a race that was! Darrell: I still remember saying "And into. A FIELD?!". We had to pay thousands of dollars in damages for Orson's barn and for the pine tree he destroyed! That also happened to be Orson's as a part of his pine tree garden. Transcript Claude: (To Stacy) I need no pit stop, I'm good! Stacy: You moron, you need pit stop! (To Bob and Darrell) Darrell: Claude Scruggs refuses to pit despite team orders! Bob: Wow. Anyway it's lap 155 and Lightning is leading, Parker Brakeston is 2nd and Cal Weathers is 3rd. Oh no! Claude Scruggs having brake trouble. Darrell: He can't brake anymore, he is going fast. Bob: Oh no he has exited the speedway and is going off track! Darrell: And into. A FIELD?! Claude Scruggs then goes through the field and the hay and the dirt.) Claude: Huh? What's this? A place? Where am I? (He then sees a barn (which is Orson's farm barn) and gets more scared.) Claude: HUH?! UH OH! OH NO! I'M GONNA HIT ORSON'S BARN AND HE WILL KILL ME!! (He then crashes through the door of the barn which had Bo Sheep and Wade Duck in there.) Bo: OH MY, A CAR! Wade: A CAR, A FREAKING CAR!! (They avoid Claude but Claude now is seriously damaged) Claude: WOAH! (The now messy Claude exits the barn and sees a tree right ahead.) Claude: HELP! (But he couldn't stop and crashes into the tree ending his crazy run off road. He was badly hurt.) Claude(weakly): What would Stacy say now! Darrell: Ouch, that was so nasty for Claude Scruggs, that could very well end his career for good and might be replaced by Hollister as he would be the 2009 Rookie of the Year. 3. 1998 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega "Lonliest Race" Bob: The 1998 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega is best known for only 3 finishers as everybody else retired due to either a big one or other problems. We still remember when only Mike Yankee, Lee Revkins and Claude Scruggs finished and it was a sad sight! Transcript of the Accident Chick Hicks: ARGH! I am so done being 3rd, I'm gonna so PUSH you Johnny! Johnny: OWWWWWWWW! (Johnny takes out Chick as a well) Chick: OH HOW DARE YOU INVOLVE ME! (More cars gets piled up and piled up. Suddenly, Ruby Oaks hits the side of The King) Luke: NO! OAKS HAS HIT THE KING! Roger: NO! NO! NO! (Flying in the air is Dale Earnhardt Jr as he can only pray he hits lightly. BUT HE HITS the ground causing him to get bent while Dirkson D'agostino loses two of his wheels, one of his wheels hits Misti and another hits Aiken and Billy Oilchanger flies in the air also while his wife watches in horror from the Octane Gain pit.) Spike: HOLY CRAP THAT IS HUGE! Pinkie: OH MY GOD! MIKE BARELY DODGES AND SO DOES LEE! HAUL INNGAS GETS INVOLVED! THE KING GETS INVOLVED! The Finish Pinkie: What a sight this is. Only 3 of the 30 or so racers have actually finished the race. Only Winner Claude Scruggs, part-time racer Lee Revkins and Mike Yankee, hopefully him because he's popular, have got out of this one intact. Spike: Blame Johnny Blamer for this (pun unintended). He took out 21 racers in the big one on lap 150 including THE KING! AND RYAN SHIELDS! AND JAMES CLEANAIR! Speaking of James, he is a model almost the same as Claude, who is the winner. And Chick Hicks is to blame for this crash as well. Lee is proud, let's listen to the team radio of Lee. (Lee Team Radio) Lee: YES, YES, YES!!! I FREAKING DID IT, MAN! Lee's Crew Chief: Good job, Lee. This is the day where you will be the rookie of the year!!! If you don't get the rookie of the year award then this sport is officially considered (Popeye toot) up. 2. 2014 Sputter Stop 400 "Bobby Swift's Crash" Darrell: When Bobby Swift crashed, he broke four records. The first racer to crash into his own pitty, the first racer to hit a camera, the first racer to have bounced across from one turn of the track to another and the largest fire from a Piston Cup Crash EVER recorded! He flipped over an incredible number of times, almost as much as Slider Petrolski's in 2003! Bobby SOMEHOW returned in 2015 thanks to some SERIOUS training at Rust-eze Training Center. Bob: Yeah! If that was not crazy enough some people say the fire was visible from WASHINGTON DC AND NEW YORK CITY! Not to mention a crash on lap 156 later in the race causing Todd to go on top of Brian like Claude on top of Todd except with Claude's replacement and the opposite way! 1. 1994 Las Vegas 400 "Battle Of The Desert" Bob: Oh my this race was something else. Winford Bradford Rutherford got a warm up lap puncture, Slider Petrolski loses a tire and comes back to pits on three wheels before puncturing that SAME tire on lap 84. A big crash on lap 34. Chuck Armstrong vomited on the track while Chick Hicks bashes poor James Cleanair. Darrell: Billy Oilchanger retired from engine problems only few laps before the race ended. Blamer having trouble as always this time from engine blowing up. ONLY NINE RACERS FINISHED WITH ERNIE GEARSON AND CRUSTY ROTOR TIED! SO TIED THAT ALMOST THERE WERE NO WINNERS! ERNIE WON BY ONLY THREE MILLIMETERS! THE CLOSEST FINISH THE CLOSEST WAS THE 2016 TEAM EVENT OF LEGENDS VS STOCK CARS IN WHICH MCQUEEN BEAT STORM BY ONLY '''TWO '''MILLIMETERS! Bob: IF THIS WAS NOT A CRAZY RACE I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS! I WILL NEVER FORGET ERNIE AND CRUSTY ALMOST TIED ONLY A FIVE MILLIMETER DIFFERENCE!